Kroměříž
, ) | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Náměstí Kroměříž.JPG | image_alt = | image_caption = | image_flag = Flag of Kromeriz.svg | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = CZE Kroměříž COA.svg | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Czech Republic | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = | pushpin_map1 = Czech Republic Zlin | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = | latd = 49 | latm = 17 | lats = 56 | latNS = N | longd = 17 | longm = 23 | longs = 35 | longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Zlín | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Kroměříž | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Foundd | established_date = 1260 | founder = | parts_type = Component settlements | parts_style = list | p1 = Kroměříž | p2 = Bílany | p3 = Drahlov | p4 = Hradisko | p5 = Kotojedy | p6 = Postoupky | p7 = Těšnovice | p8 = Trávník | p9 = Vážany | p10= Zlámanka | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Daniela Hebnarová | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 50.97 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 201 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 28926 | population_as_of = 1-1-2013 population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone = CET | utc_offset = +1 | timezone_DST = CEST | utc_offset_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 217 01 - 768 01 | area_code_type = | area_code = | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = statnisprava.cz | footnotes = }} }Kroměříž ( , ) is a Moravian town in the Zlín Region of the Czech Republic. The town's main landmark is the Baroque Kroměříž Bishop's Palace, where some scenes from Amadeus and Immortal Beloved were filmed. The Palace and the , were added to the list of World Heritage Sites in 1998. The city's National Museum is home to The Flaying of Marsyas, a late painting by Titian. History .]] The town, inhabited by slavs from the 7th century, was founded in 1260 by , bishop of Olomouc. Bruno chose Kroměříž to become his see and he also made his castle the centre of his dominion which consisted of more than 60 vassals from the whole of Moravia. Kroměříž is referred to as a market village in a document by Přemysl Otakar II from 1256, but in 1266 it is already called a town. Bruno also established what was to become the famous Archbishop's Palace. The town was badly damaged in the Thirty Years' War, was plundered twice by Swedish troops (1643 and 1645), after this the Black Death came. Bishop Karl II von Liechtenstein-Kastelkorn rebuilt the city and the palace after the war. The Constitutive Imperial Congress sat in Kroměříž in 1848. Notable people *Ludvík Svoboda, army general and president *Heinrich Ignaz Biber (1644–1704), composer and violinist *Václav Talich (1883–1961), conductor * (1922–2005), chemist *Karel Kryl, musician * Jan Milíč z Kroměříže (died 1374), ideal predecessor of Jan Hus; initiated the practice of preaching in the Czech language in Prague. *Martin Miller, (1899–1969), actor *Pepča Stejskal (born 1945) graphic designer, poet, surrealist * , composer and double bassist Kroměříž is also a birthplace of Max Švabinský (born September 17, 1873; died February 10, 1962), one of the most important Czech painters of the last century. A permanent exhibition called Max Švabinský Memorial can be seen in the Museum of Kroměříž Region ( ), located in the lower part of Big Square (Velké náměstí), near the entrance to the Bishop's Palace (Gallery - Titian´s Marsyas). * Patrik Vrbovský (born 1977), rapper, singer * Paula Wild, pornstar Twin towns — Sister cities Kroměříž is twinned with: * Châteaudun, France * Nitra, Slovakia * Krems an der Donau, Austria * Piekary Śląskie, Poland * Râmnicu Vâlcea, Romania External links * Official website * Kroměříž guide * FULLSCREEN QTVR virtual tour of Kromeriz * UNESCO listing for Kroměříž Category:Kroměříž Category:Cities and towns in the Czech Republic Category:Kroměříž District Category:Established in 1260